Glamour Boy
by RavenTheHeartlessMaoh
Summary: Starts at the very beginning! Harry has just got his letter. This will eventually end up a Darry, be patient!
1. Chapter 1

**Raven:** Hello my wondrous readers! This is going to be a bit confusing at first but you are going to find out along the way what is going on so don't be worried! Harry is just special, like always. BTW I OWN NOTHING! If I did...well let's just say...I would well Ginny would never have snogged Harry and the only boy girl pairings would probably Ron x Hermione and may be...just maybe Neville x Luna..but prolly not! ...ANYWAYS ENJOY THE STORY!

**-** _**Parsletounge-**_

_-Harry's thoughts-_

*bows and leaves you to your reading*

* * *

><p><strong>Glamour Boy:<strong>

**Chapter 1**

When Hagrid found the golden boy, Harry was so excited to find out that he wasn't a freak after all. When he found out about the huge sum of money he had, he bought a LOT of books on everything about wizards; potions: all kinds(especially the ones to help him at "home"), spells: too bad he had to wait till 17 to use them at "home", etc., including everything he could find on Hogwarts.

Harry learned that he could make potions at "home" before he reached the age of 17, so he decided he needed to get potion books and be esteemed at potion making.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Hagrid?" The small frail looking Harry Potter asked.<p>

"Ahhh, Yes!" Hagrid was sooooo nervous...and quite happy that _he_ was the one who got to see the Boy-Who-Lived first.

"May I go to the apothecary? I would like to get some ingredients for some potions." Harry was hoping that Hagrid would not ask any questions on why because no way in bloody hell was he about to say 'yeah I get beaten, abused, and raped almost every day at home" ' ...Yeah that wasn't happening. Harry just found out he was famous for "living" through the death curse, he was _not_ about to ruin everyone's image of himself. That was not the only reason why he was using his manners; he was also using them out of habit.

"Uh, sure b-but first we need to buy you some school supplies and if we have time, we can get you some potions." Hagrid in no way in bloody hell was going to not fill the wish of the Golden Boy Potter.

* * *

><p>From Gringotts they went to the robe shop to get Harry's school robes. "They won't have you school colors on them until you get sorted into your house!" This Madam was really excitable 'To meet the Great 'Arry Potta' as she had put it but Harry didn't car all he wanted was to get the potion ingredients because in his readings his "glamour magic" on him would not last once inside Hogwarts and he learned it would eventually ware off. He learned this all as they were walking and while he was being measured, by passing the time reading.<p>

Once measured for his robes the Madam proclaimed "About twenty minutes 'till ya clooose ah done!" so they left to go to the wand shop Olivander's. _Ding, dong, _the bell chimed welcome.

"Just a minute! I will be right out!" called a voice from the back of the store. -_What a filthy dump- _There were what looked to be wand boxes and papers strewn across the room and it smelled faintly of decaying wood...Harry should know because he does live in a decaying, moldy cupboard. "Ahhhh Mr. Potter I presume?"

"Y-yes Mr. Olivander! This dear boy is 'Arry Potter!"

"Ah yes, I remember your parents coming in for their first wands..." He had a dreamy look in his eyes. _–what a creeper-_ "Ah well...let's try ...this wand..." after an explosion "..no..no not this one...this one!.." another explosion "Maybe...just maybe.." The creepy old man ran into the deep back and came back with a verrrrrry dusty old box. "This one Mr. Potter." He handed a beautiful bone ivory wand to Harry with little black snake burn markings on the handle. The wand finally worked by showing a beam of white light. "Interesting...very interesting."

"Excuse me sir, but what is "interesting"?" Harry asked.

The man looked startled, "Oh well this wands only twin was," his voice came down to a shaky whisper, "You-Know-Who's wand..."

"Oh Voldemort's, okay." The man looked like he was going to faint at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"This wand is special because it and its twin are made of bone instead of wood, not any bone either but a great serpent's bone. Those burn marks are burned in by elf magic, these wands are the only ones like this ever made...be careful my boy." Then Olivander disappeared in a poof of dusty smoke.

* * *

><p>Next was the pet store. "Now 'Arry, you may have a: toad, cat, rodent, or bird if you'd like." But Harry was already to the back to the room looking at snakes and reptiles. <em>–ooh that ones the same as the one in the zoo...I want it...-<em> "Now wait 'Arry you can't have a reptile." The boy looked boredly at the giant man. "Uh-uh Justasec!" The man ran from the store to who knows where and Harry just kept looking at the beautiful creatures before his eyes. _**–Hello beautiful -**_

_**-A speaker!-**_

_**-A what?-**_

_**-You are what we serpents call a speaker-**_

_**- Cool, well my name is Harry Potter, what is yours Mademoiselle?-**_

_**-Oh you flatter me Harry! My name is not anything. I have no name until I get a master...none of us here have names...we do not get the pleasure of being named by our mothers or fathers...in fact we never meet them.-**_

_**-Oh, well I never got the pleasure of meeting mine either, should you then like me to become your master?-**_

_**-Oh Harry, I would be just delighted if such a polite flattering boy became my master!-**_

Harry stood up abruptly and went to the cashier. "Hello, I would like to buy that beautiful snake over there."

The woman at the desk did a double take at Harry. "Oh My! You're Harry Potter aren't you!"

"Ah, well yes, I am. Now may I buy that snake?"

The woman looked at the snake and went wide eyed. "B-but that's a Basilisk hybrid! It is super poisonous!" Harry quirked a brow.

"I care not that it is poisonous. This snake is a beauty and I wish to buy it. Here is the money." Harry put down 70 Galleons on the counter and the woman's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Oh-oh my! Well-well yes I will get your new snake Mr. Potter!" She took the money as if she was afraid it would vanish and went to get the snake. "Would you like a cage for her?"

"No Madam, I would like her just by herself please." The woman put on heavy duty gloves and reached in. She shakily pulled out the snake and handed it to Harry.

"Umm it is poisonous are you sure you don't want a box?"

"Yes, I am sure Madam. Hand her to me." The woman looked uncertain but handed the three foot snake to Harry. The snake immediately hung herself carefully around Harry's neck.

"Now I'll get her information and you'll be able to get on your way." The woman summoned and pamphlet and handed it to Harry.

"Thank you Madam." Harry went to the door petting his new beauty then stopped half way there and turned back to the woman. "Do you by any chance know where I could find the apothecary?"

* * *

><p>Harry got strange looks as he made his way, using the woman at the pet store's directions, to the apothecary. He pet his new beaut. <em><strong>–Ah Harry! Thank you for getting me out! This fresh air is so tasty- <strong>_She flicked her tongue in and out tasting the air. Harry laughed, causing several people to look at him as if he was crazy.

_Ding, dong,_ chimed the bell at the apothecary. "Hello my d-d, OH MY!" The man proceeded to fall off the stool he was sitting on and onto the ground. Harry rushed to the man and helped him up.

"Ah, hello. I am sooo sorry that we scared you! My name is Harry Potter and I need some ingredients for some potions." The man eyes widened at the name Harry Potter.

"Oh my dear boy! Nice to meet you! My name is Fredric Robinson. I am a newbie apothecary potion maker at your service." The man bowed.

_**-My, my what a polite boy he is, Harry-**_ Harry petted her head.

"What can I get for you?"

"I would like..." Harry pulled out his list and handed it to the man.

"Oh, a glamour potion? I see well let me get you these and you can be on your wa—" Just then Hagrid came rushing into the apothecary.

" 'Arry! There yar are! I was looking everywhere! We got to get your robes and get to the train..and-and," His eyes went round _–great let's get ready for the yelling...again- _ Well ain't she a beauty! May be poisonous but such a rare beaut!" Hagrid pat the hybrids head smiling.

"Well then I'll just hurry up and get your supplies Mr. Potter and you can be on your way." The man went to get the ingredients and came back a short while after in a potion case. "I put three vials of the stuff already made in the bag, I also put in a cauldron, stirring sticks, and some clean vials." Harry smiled happily and handed Fredric the money plus a little extra. Then Hagrid, Harry, and the beautiful snake left to go to the robe shop.

* * *

><p>It was quite a peculiar sight at the muggle train station as a young dark-haired boy with a snake around his neck made his way to a wall in between 9 and 10 with a cart that had one single trunk and a black bag.<p>

Six redheads stood there when Harry came to the wall. _–great more people...now how am I supposed to get to the train?-_ "Excuse me but I couldn't help but notice dear, that you look like you have no idea how to get to the train."

"Ah, well, this is my first time."

"Well then Percy will show you and his brother Ronny how." Just then a tall geeky boy about the age of 16 ran though the wall.

"Oh, that's all?" Harry went secondly after thanking the woman. Once on the other side he gave his trunk to the loading person but kept his potions bag and went with his snake to find a seat on the train.

Upon finding a compartment to himself he sat down and opened the potion bag to take out a clear vial that showed a clear yellowish mixture that sparkled in the light. Harry proceeded to pop the cork and chugged it down in one swallow. _**–Ahh finally alone. Now what shall you be called beautiful?-**_

_**-Oh well, I don't know many name because I never could get out of that cage-**_

_**-Ah I see then...let me think- **_As Harry thought, a boy rushed into the compartment and slammed the door. "Ah, sorry" He smiled apologetically. "Mined if I take a seat?"

"No, not at all. I was just trying to figure out a name for my new snake." Harry petted the snake.

"Oh my, that's a hybrid isn't it?" The white-blond boy asked.

"Well, yes that was what I was told. Oh where are my manners! My name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you...?"

"Oh. Draco. Draco Malfoy." The boy put out a hand and Harry shook it. "Oh my! You're _the _Harry Potter!" The boy blushed. "Sorry, I don't mean to act like a little school girl." He blushed deeper.

Harry laughed. "I don't mind." Harry felt the train start to move and he slowly saw the light his Draco's face causing a slight glimmer. "Ah here!" Harry tossed him one of the vials of glamour potion.

"What's this?..." As the boy studied it his eyes widened. "How did you know?...No wait the spell!" Draco looked scared.

"It'll be deactivated once on Hogwarts property and were on the train to _Hogwarts._" Draco eyes widened more and he popped the cork and swallowed the contents fast.

"Th-thank you."

"No problem. I have just learned as well. I have to take them."

"But-but how did you know?"

"You glimmered a bit in the sunlight."

"Oh. Well thanks for saving me."

_**-Harry, I like this one.-**_ Harry laughed her comment and Draco raised a brow. "Oh, well I can speak snake." Draco's eyes widened again.

"You're a parslemouth?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Say something in parsletounge for me." Draco blushed again and Harry laughed.

_**-His name is Draco-**_

Draco blushed. "What did you say?"

"I told her that your name is Draco."

Draco blushed again. "Oh well, nice to meet you...uh she still needs a name doesn't she?"

* * *

><p>After about an hour of discussing Draco and Harry finally decided to call her: Atradecus.<p>

_**-How do you like Atradecus? It means Deadly Beauty.-**_

_**-Flattering as always Harry...I love it.-**_

"Woah, is she blushing?" Draco asked. Well if snakes could blush she sure was. Her deadly blue scales on her face had turned a slight pink as she blushed.

_**-You are adorable when you blush Atradecus.-**_

_** -giggle-**_Draco's eyes widened and Harry and him laughed.

The train came to a stop and signaled that they were there. Harry and Draco stood up and walked off the train together laughing. They got their luggage from Hagrid. "All first yers please follow me!" Boomed Hagrid's voice. "You need to get in these boats in groups of two please."

Harry and Draco got into a boat with their luggage and Atradecus; and headed to their new living place: Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven:<strong> Please Join me in the next chapter. Will Harry be sorted into the same house as Draco? What will happen next? Mwahahahaha See you next chapter my dear readers! *bows and dissapparate into a puff of purple sparkling smoke*


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven:** I am back dear readers to show you the next chapter! What house will Harry be put into? Will he and Draco become friends? I'm not telling! You need to read! Ahahahahahahaha I leave it to you then.

**- _Parsletounge-_**

_-Harry's thoughts-_

_~Harry's Dreams~_

*bows and leaves*

* * *

><p><strong>Glamour Boy:<strong>

**Chapter 2**

The first years bustled with excitement; everyone wondering what house will they be put into; Ravenclaw: for the intelligent wizards and witches, Hufflepuff: for the just and loyal, Gryffindor: for the brave hearted, or Slytherin: for cunning wizards and witches. Harry, Draco, and Atradecus were also bustling with excitement wondering if they'll be sorted the same; hoping really.

"I hope we get Slytherin, Harry." Draco smiled as Harry nodded and smiled.

"I don't think Atradecus and I could survive with people who would hate snakes. Ugh how could you hate such beautiful creatures?" Harry scratched Atradecus underneath her neck and she hissed-purred.

"I know. She is a beauty." Draco patted her head as she purred.

"All first years will now be sorted into their houses!" Boomed an enhanced voice over the crowed of students. All the first years moved into the Great Hall and faced the Headmaster. "Welcome, welcome. Now shall the sorting begin!" A professor started calling of names soon it was Draco's turn.

"Slytherin!" The old leather hat shouted before the hat could be completely placed on Draco's head. Draco smirked and went to his table hoped for Harry to get into the same house.

"Harry Potter!" As the name was called a hush of silence came into the room. Harry made his way to the hat with Atradecus still hanging from his neck. Everyone waited to hear what house the Famous Harry Potter would be sorted into. The hat sat onto Harry's head.

"Ooohh this is tricky...yet not...because...you are obviously..." It murmured to Harry. "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table cheered and clapped but going unnoticed were Dumbledore's eyes which their twinkle had been clouded in confusion.

Harry grinned as he walked to his house table and sat next to Draco.

"All first year Slytherins follow me." The banquet had been grand and Harry had eaten all he could hold. Harry and Draco got up and followed along with all the rest of the first year Slytherins. The climbed down the stairs to the dungeons and to their panting which was of a great Basilisk. "The password is 'recludo'. Do not tell other Houses!" All the first years filed in, Draco and Harry near to last.

–_**My father was a Basilisk. It's nice to know our guardian of our House doors is a basilisk like my father. Nice to meet you, what is your name?-**_

_**-My name is Stephen, young hybrid. Thank you for the complement. What is your name precious?-**_

_**-My master Harry gave me the name Atradecus, meaning Deadly Beauty.-**_

_**-Ah, suits you well. Welcome to the Slytherin House Atradecus-**_

_**-giggle-**_

Atradecus blushed and Harry bowed to the great snake Stephen then entered with Draco. "Now find your rooms you get to pick your rooms in the first year section. Four to a room at the most and first come first served." Harry and Draco pushed their way to the last room at the end of the dark stairwell and hallway fallowing that. No one joined them in their room.

"Well I guess were lucky that we get this room to ourselves, eh Harry?"

"Hell yeah. No stupid admirers! Ahh and Atradecus can roam the room without fearing of being stepped on."

_**-I love it here Harry.-**_ She slithered down his arm onto an outside bed. _**–I'll take this one- **_

Harry erupted in laughter and Draco looked quizzically at him. "She's already picked her bed! I guess I'll take this one next to hers."

"Then I'll pick the one next to you then when I get my pet it can have the other outside bed."

* * *

><p>Harry woke up covered in sweat with Draco shaking him and Atradecus licking his face. He breathed heavily. "I-I'm sorry." <em>Huff huff.<em> "Just-just a nightmare..." _**–just a nightmare-**_

_**-That was no nightmare! What was that Harry, you were screaming 'Please Uncle no! Not again! Please!' Was that—was that a memory?-**_

"Harry, I don't think so! Tell me! What was that?" Draco looked scarred. Harry gulped then erupted into tears. Draco immediately embraced him into a hug and clutched onto his hair knowing exactly the feeling.

* * *

><p>In the morning they got up to go to breakfast. Draco had slept in the same bed as Harry to comfort him. They got dressed into their new gleaming Slytherin clothes and walked to out together with Atradecus around Harry's neck. Classes didn't start until tomorrow.<p>

When they got to the Great Hall it was already bustling even though it was only 7am. The hall mostly contained only Slytherin and Ravenclaws though. They quickly sat down and started to eat.

* * *

><p>That night was the same as the last.<p>

_~Harry was six years old and cooking breakfast for the Dursley's. He was making pancakes for Dudley, eggs benedict for Vernon, and porridge for Petunia. "What are you doing?" Yelled Vernon. He was already drunk, -well it is the weekend- "YOU FILTHY CREATURE! You can't make pancakes for Dudley! He HATES pancakes! Have you forgotten?" Harry shook his head 'no' in denial; but it was too late. _

"_For your forgetfulness you shall suffer 10 slashes!" He through Harry down the stairs to the basement as Harry hit the floor he screamed in pain as he felt, but couldn't see, his arm break. Vernon shackled him to the wall and slowly whipped him but even if they were extremely painful that Harry's knees buckled they didn't leave a mark. "Freak!" Harry felt cursed. If his body would leave marks Uncle Vernon might not hurt him as much.~_

Harry woke up with Draco hugging him and Atradecus trying to sooth him.

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry took a vial out and chugged down the continents. "Ah time to go to potions." Harry grinned as Draco and he with Atradecus walked to Potions. People starred as they walked to class; they were the first into the room and chose front row seats. They got out their supplies and looked at the board at the front of the room.<p>

The board read: Today's lesson is to make a calming potion of as high level as you can manage. Harry and Draco looked at each other and giggled like school girls. "Accrio Advanced One Hour Potions for Master Wizards and Witches" Harry summoned his book and he and Draco found the XXX Level of a calming potion the hardest there is to make that can be made in one class period. They got out the ingredients and started before Professor Snape even entered the room or the rest of the class for that matter.

"What are you two doing in my classroom before even breakfast is done?" Snape asked making the two slightly jump.

"Aww Uncle! Don't scare us were in the middle of making our calming potion!" Draco halfway whined.

"No whining in my class and don't you dare call me Uncle in public!" Harry did not look up from their hard work he was at the moment mixing the ingredients clockwise 45 times. "Ah I presume you are the Golden Boy Potter?"

"Shh. I need to concentrate. I am sorry Professor. Just a sec..." Harry added 12 mint leaves to the potion and looked up to meet the teacher's eyes.

"Did you just shush _me_ Potter?" Draco giggled as Snape's face contorted in anger.

"Ah, sorry sir. I just needed to concentrate on Draco and I's Sedationis Suci de Anguigena Artia." Draco giggled again as Snape's face turned from anger to surprise.

"What do you mean _Sedationis Suci de Anguigena Artia_?"

"Just as he says Uncle, we are making the hardest level calming potion we could find that only takes an hour." Draco smiled and giggled again making Harry giggle.

The two abruptly stopped as they heard kids starting to fill the classroom. "Time to start class I suppose Professor." Stated Harry; which earned him an angry look.

* * *

><p>"Now you sniffling, First Years. It is time for you to do your assignment on the board." Groans filled the classroom and a Gryffindor girl's hand shot up. "Yes, Ms. Granger?" He said in a stern tone.<p>

"Sir, not many of us have ever practiced potion making, I do not believe the curriculum stated that we had to learn this before the first day."

"The curriculum is what I wish it to be Ms. Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor for stupid questions."

"B-but sir."

"Make that another ten points!" Groans filled the Gryffindor side of the room.

About fifteen minutes before class was done Snape yelled "Times up! Don't touch anything! You all now will be graded. You must state the name and level of the potion when I get to your group." "Failed" "Failed" "Failed" "Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley what is this? FAILED" "Failed"...and so on until he came to Draco and Harry's potion. "State the level and the name of the calming potion."

"This is XXX Level." Stated Draco.

"The name is Sedationis Suci de Anguigena Artia." Stated Harry. Both boys holding in their laughter as they heard the gasps and 'huh?'s around the room.

Snape peered into the cauldron. "Pass. A hundred and ten points to Slytherin and will you to boys stay after class please."

"But Professor, that's impossible! They couldn't have made that potion! That's a master level!" Shouted Ms. Granger.

"Yes, they started it before I even got to the room this morning...goes to show that you are not as all knowing as you think Ms. Granger. Dismissed!" Ms. Granger shot a glare at Draco and Harry before stomping out with Mr. Weasley.

When everyone had left the boys could no longer hold their laughter and exploded in it. "Hahaha. Did you see their faces!" Draco got out in between laughing fits.

"PRICELESS! Hahahahahaha!" Harry got out.

"Would you two stop laughing like fools?" Snapped Snape.

"Yes sir." They said in chorus.

"Now I would like to take you two to Headmaster Dumbledore's office to get you to switch into a higher potion class. I cannot teach imbeciles and geniuses in the same room."

* * *

><p>At the Headmaster's office Draco and Harry looked around the room and analyzed it. <em>–almost as bad at that filthy wand shop...ugh-<em> "Welcome Professor Snape. What can I do for you?"

"I would like these two be changed into my Seventh Year class."

Dumbledore's face showed nothing but shocked. "But they are first years, Severus."

"I know this, I am not one of the imbeciles I teach."

"Of course. But what have they done to get you to want them to be in such an advanced potion class?"

"This." The professor showed a vial of the potion to the Headmaster. "This is Sedationis Suci de Anguigena Artia an advanced potion for even Masters like myself. It is a calming draught of sorts."

"Hmmm Calming Potion of the Dragon Arts eh?" Dumbledore's eyes once again had no glimmer.

"Yes sir. This is why these two cannot be taught with the imbeciles of First Years." Dumbledore laced his fingers together to ponder this.

"I will decide in two weeks' time. Professor this could have been a fluke. Let's see if they keep up the good work."

* * *

><p>With Snape in front, they entered Professor Mcgonnagal's class of Transfiguration. They were excused and told to read the first chapter of Transfiguration for First Years. Harry raised his hand once given the assignment.<p>

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Mcgonnagal asked quizzically. She had been quite clear that they had to read from chapter one to seven by next class period.

"I've already read this book."

"What? But I was informed that you just got this book four days ago."

"Yes Madam, but I read this within three hours; after all it is only 450 pages. An easy read by far."

"Three hours?"

"Yes. I like to read. In fact I read to Seventh Year."

"In four days?"

"Oh no. Two."

"Two?"

"Yes; as I said easy reading." Everyone but Draco had their jaws hanging open like buffoons. Harry lifted up his wand and said "Libelli ut amicui" and the First Year book turned into a wedding gown of pure white that had all the girls sighing in delight. Mcgonnagal stood astounded.

Harry leaned over to Draco and whispered "Your turn."

Draco stood up and recited "Libelli ut obnuptus" and his First Year book turned into a veil to go with the dress.

Mcgonnagal gasped. "Class dismissed! You two, come with me."

* * *

><p>After the second trip to the Headmaster's office they went to their next classes which turned out about the same way. Soon it was dinner time and Slytherin already had 1,022 points thanks to Harry and Draco. After the feast, which was filled with glares from the other Houses and cheers from Slytherin, Harry and Draco went to their chambers where they bursted into laughter.<p>

"D-did...you see...their faces?" Gasped Harry in between fits of laughter.

"They...were...astounded!" Draco never felt as happy and neither had Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven:<strong> How do you think it is? Great right? Harry and Draco are blooming with friendship! Ah young love! Now what will happen next? Will Dumbledore change them to Seventh Year classes or will he make them suffer through boring years of school? Learn next time in Glamour Boy Chapter 3! *blows kisses, bows, then dissapparates in a poof of purple sparkling smoke*


	3. Chapter 3

**Raven: **This is not a happy chapter...It'll make you weep...What a cruel person I am...

_**-Parsletounge-**_

_-Harry's thoughts-_

_~Harry's dreams-_

I leave you now to read and weep...*bows and leaves*

* * *

><p><strong>Glamour Boy:<strong>

**Chapter 3**

_~ "No Uncle!...Ahhhgh... I didn't mean to!...Ahhhh... I don't have control over it!...ahhhhhhh...Please Uncle!" Harry was seven years old and had accidently enchanted one of Dudley's toys to run after his cousin. Harry screamed in between statements of protest but that made it all the worst. Vernon loved the sound of Harry screaming...it made him so hard he could barely stand it...But Vernon was no gay faggot! He was a man; so he decided Harry was old enough to start being sold out to horny faggots. The whip finally made the last crack, but there was no blood...no sign of him ever being touched. Vernon smiled evilly and dragged Harry, by his shoulder length hair, back up the stairs to his cupboard and sealed him in with several chained locks. Click, click, click. Harry was in excruciating pain but there were no marks to prove that he was beaten. Harry curled up into a ball and cried for what seemed like hours until click, click, click and the doors to his cupboard opened to a very happy Mr. Dursley which frightened Harry more that the evil hate-filled grins he usually wore._

_ "Today Harry, is your lucky day. You get to take a shower." He smiled and dragged Harry by his hair to the bathroom where he showered him in cold water and scrubbed until no dirt showed then dressed him in a pink ruffly dress obviously made for a girl. He proceeded to shove Harry into the spare bedroom in the back of the house where he was met with a strange man who smiled sweetly. "Money first then you get him for an hour, and an hour only! He has more appointments today. Since you are paying the most I am giving you him first because he is a virgin." The strange man grinned at Harry with, what Harry didn't know at the time, lust filled eyes._

_ Vernon left with the money closing and locking the door. Harry stood wide-eyed in horror as Vernon left and the strange man wrapped an arm around Harry's torso. Harry heard the man lick his lips, "A virgin huh? Oh I bet you'll scream sooo deliciously." Harry did not know what the man was talking about until the man lifted Harry's skirt and sadistically shoved his finger into Harry's unprepared hole. Harry screamed to the man's delight. "Ahh such a sweet noise." The man bowed his head to lick Harry's neck. Harry whimpered in pain the whip lashes still hurt but the man's intruding finger hurt almost as much._

_ "Please stop!" Harry cried out in utter pain. The man moaned and drooled onto Harry's neck. The man unzipped Harry's dress and it slid off. The man proceeded to kick the dress away._

_ "Please call me Andrew." The man moaned into Harry's ear then slowly licked it then sucked the lobe; still probing his insides. "The man stuck another finger in and Harry felt tears running down his face. –Please it huuurts...someone...uncle...please- But no one came to his rescue. "Ahh..I can't wait" the next thing Harry knew was white pain. Something hot and large had entered him._

* * *

><p>Harry awoke to Draco's crying face. "—Please Harry wake up!...Please!" when Draco noticed Harry's awaken horror filled face he clutched onto him. <em><strong>–Harry, oh Harry! What has your past been filled with? I will kill who ever has damaged you this much!-<strong>_ Growled out Atradecus. Harry balled at the sight and words in front of him; clutching onto Draco as if his life depended on it.

The two boys and the snake fell back asleep like that; in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>They never talked about what happened at night, even though it happens every night. Every night Harry wakes screaming to see Draco and Atradecus' faces. Upon seeing their faces, Harry would always cry openly and hug onto Draco; while Draco and Atradecus try to sooth him. Then they would eventually go back to sleep.<p>

Though today was different; Draco woke up to Harry in his arms once again but this time Harry didn't look like Harry. Harry's glamour potion had worn off and he now showed all the scars showing the unimaginable pain he had went through. His skin was covered in ragged scars in all sorts of patterns; words had been carved in forever to be printed in Harry's skin. At seeing this Draco began to bawl. Harry woke up to see Draco crying and hugged onto him. "What's wrong Draco?" Harry whispered his voice full of concern. Harry noticed his twisted, scarred hand as he reached to touch Draco's face and his eyes widened with horror. _–no I'm not ready for him to see my true state-_ Harry let out a startled cry and tried to push Draco off of him. But Draco wouldn't have it. "Harry, oh Harry..." Draco bawled.

"NO! DON'T LOOK!" He struggled roughly but Draco was not letting go. "DRACO, PLEASE!" Harry broke down in sobs. "Please!...I'm not ready to show you...please Draco...don't look at me...don't look..." Draco and Harry lay in each other's arms bawling for what seemed like hours.

* * *

><p>When Harry and Draco's weeping finally ceased, Harry creepily quiet raised his wand and stated in a calm voice, before Draco could stop him, "Oblivisci"<p>

"Harry don'—" was all Draco could get out before his memory of Harry's mutilated body vanished from his mind and Draco fell unconscious.

Harry got up and started to make a new batch of the glamour potions while he silently wept to himself.

* * *

><p>A short time later Atradecus, unknown to what had happened, slithered into the room to see Harry reading a book in bed.<p>

_**-Harry, why are you so sad...?-**_ Silence. Not a peep from Harry. _**-Harry what happened?-**_ Nothing. _**-Harry?-**_

Harry looked up with a tear stained face and smiled sadly. _**–Nothing beautiful-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Raven:<strong> Short, I know but sad all the same. Now you have just gotten a glimpse of the true life of Harry Potter...ahhh poor Draco...poor Harry...*bows and leaves you a box of tissues* Hopefully the next chapter will not be as depressing...*dissapparates in a poof of sparkling purple smoke with tears in my eyes* * "good-bye now my dear readers" comes an eerily whisper by your ear*


	4. Chapter 4

**Raven: **Wellllllll...It's been quite a long time since I last posted and I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I've been busy and lazy...and brain dead. But hey! This is a pretty long chapter it's 1,094 words! Don't hurt me and ENJOY! *Bows and poofs away in a strange clear sparkly mist*

_**-Parsletounge-**_

_-Harry's thoughts-_

_~Harry's dreams-_

_Harry's memories_

* * *

><p><strong>Glamour Boy:<strong>

**Chapter 4**

"HARRY!" Draco screamed in his sleep. "Please, no! No! HARRY NOOOO!" Draco was screaming and crying. Harry immediately dropped his book that he had been reading and hurried to the bed as soon as Draco let out the first blood curdling scream. _–what happened?…what is going on in his dream?-_ Harry hugged onto the shaking screaming boy. His chest felt tight with worry.

"Shhhh….Draco, what's wrong?" Draco responded by screaming again, Harry held tighter onto the screaming blond. "Please, Draco wake up….please!" Harry did not know why his heart hurt so much as he felt the blond in his arms shake and scream.

"Don't! Harry! No! Don't take the memory away! PLEASE!" At the words Harry's breath caught in his throat _–he can't possibly remember…I took that frightful sight from his eyes…I wish not for him to see that disgusting thing that I must look like- _Harry shook Draco gently and then with more force. The boy would not wake up and his screaming was hurting Harry's heart so much.

"Expergefeci!" Harry commanded. Draco's eyes snapped open and he let out a startled gasp. Harry hugged the boy tight to him once more.

"Harry?" Draco asked questionally. "What's wrong?" _–why is it that he has forgotten his dream…no I should be happy he does not remember…I wish not for him to see…or remember-_

Harry tried not to show the tears glistening in his eyes as he pulled away some to look him in the eyes. "Yo-you were screaming in your sleep." Harry's voice came out quiet and shaky. A tear slipped out and Draco noticed before Harry could wipe it away.

"Harry…I'm sorry…I don't even remember the dream…It's weird, because I usually can remember all my dreams but this one…When I think and try to remember it gets all fuzzy and blurry and my head starts to hurt…" Harry looked down, he knew this was the effect of the forget spell. Well the spell didn't really make him forget it was more like it suppressed the memory…Harry instead of using the real true forget spell, he used more of a repressing forget spell. Side effects include dreams of the memory and headaches if tried to remember without the person who casted the spell to undo it. Harry was the only one who could undo the spell and he would…eventually. Harry felt cold smooth fingers caress and the tilt his head so that he looked Draco in the eyes. "Harry? It's okay. I'm sorry for making you hear that." Draco rubbed the tear from Harry's face with his pale fragile looking thumb.

Harry nuzzled into Draco's palm making Draco giggle. _–I want to kiss him…woah wait!...what am I thinking…Draco…Draco is just a friend…and a boy at that…"Faggot!" screamed Vernon as he let the whip hit Harry's back… "Don't you just love the feeling of your hole being taken by a man?! FAGGOT!"…-_

* * *

><p>"Cheers" They said together as the clinked vials and drank.<p>

"Now for another wonderful day of first year Potions with my favorite uncle!" Smiled Draco.

Atradecus slithered onto Harry's neck purring _**–Oh I do love that professor, he gives me little mousy treats-**_

* * *

><p>The boys entered the potions class early yet again. Harry looked at the board. The board stated:<p>

-All first year imbeciles are to read from chapter 3 to chapter 4 in their Potions for Beginners text book. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are to see me in my office to talk about their futures.-

At seeing this, the boys went straight to Professor Snape's office to wait for him until breakfast ended.

"Ah I see you boys have arrived as early as usual. If it weren't for that buffoon Dumbledore and his rules on attending all meals unless excused, I would have been here much earlier"

Harry smiled. "It's fine professor."

"So what did you want to talk about, Uncle Severus?"

"Your futures." Severus' lips pressed into a tight line. "Dumbledore has refused to let you boys advance into my seventh year. He says you boys would be too alienated if you were in a higher class. So I have decided to give you boys separate lessons." He turned to Draco. "Do you have the time turner I gave you for Christmas a few years ago for extra lessons?"

Draco thought for a second then nodded. "Yes, Uncle."

"I will give you boys separate lessons, in my private quarters during lessons. You boys will attend the first year lessons as Dumbledore wants but promptly after you will go to my office and time turn back to before lesson. I will be here to escort you to my private quarters where I will commence your need for higher education."

The boys smiled gleefully at each other and Severus. "Our first day of lessons is tomorrow. Be. Here." Severus said as he briskly walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The boys sat and listened to Snape's lecture.<p>

"I'm bored." Whispered Draco to Harry.

Harry nodded. "I bet you learned this a long time ago. With professor being your uncle and all."

Draco nodded in return.

Just then Hermione raised her hand and Snape called on her; reluctantly. "Excuse me sir, but Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are disturbing the learning atmosphere by talking."

Harry looked back at her then turned back to the professor when he started speaking to them.

Snape sneered. "Now are they Miss Granger?" He turned his eyes onto Harry and Draco. "Mr. Potter, what is it that you and Mr. Malfoy have to say now that is so important that you have to interrupt my class."

"Well Professor, Draco and I were just discussing how boring it is being stuck in a beginner's class when we can already do allllll the potions in the first year book." Harry stated smugly and honestly; smiling to Snape's face then he turned to look at Hermione. "How are we disrupting your learning atmosphere anyhow? I mean, you are definitely not learning anything if you can't even do the simplest of calming draughts or even a basic stool softening potion to get that stick out of your arse. Or else you'd probably be a nicer person to be around. Well, less annoying...at least less annoying than normal Gryffindorks."

Hermione sat with her mouth hanging open and wide eyes; in fact most of the room looked like that. Except for Draco and Snape; Draco was trying not to smile too big or let a laugh escape while Snape tried to not let his sneer slip into a smirk and a possible chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven:<strong> Again, sorry for being sooooo late on the update! I just finished this chapter today! I hope the ending of it makes up for it! Bye bye! I'll try to post soon! *bows and leaves in a poof of sparkling mist*


End file.
